bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swearing Steve
Swearing Steve is a very angry Ta-Matoran who swears frequently. This leads the people around him to often be annoyed. Character Info Steve was born in Ta-Koro as a mask maker. He was fired when he started swearing during a Conversation with another Ta Matoran (who was also a swearer). As a result, they were banned from Ta-Koro after that incident. Steve went to live in Swa-Koro, the village of swearing. But decided to move to the Comics Land after five years of living in Swa-Koro. In the comic biz Steve joined Philipnova798's Comics when he left Swa-Koro. He was almost fired when he swore at a Vahki one day. When Rangan Mercenus GSed, Raenda was Chased by Steve, Link and the troublesome twosome. Steve was also sent to Barney Land for a week because Larry told the Makuta Busters that he, Phil and Steve were Makuta. He is also afraid of school and was 'convinced' by Gatling Gun Henry to go. Plus he has a sister known as Cussing Claudia. In the Movie What role Steve will play is unknown at the moment. But he'll still be good. He is voiced by Phil. Other Appearances Steve has appeared in Mercenus Chronicles aside from the comics he usually appears in. In this appearance, he appeared as a henchman for Philipnova when Phil's infection was pushed to it's limits by Commander Conor. When he was ordered to drag Permanent guest star Hukster away, Hukster pulled away one of the guards and used Steve as a sword thanks to Steve's light weight and skinny body frame. After a fight with Phil (with him being the sword), Steve unhanded himself from Hukster's grasp, and ran away, swearing his heart out. He is last seen in this appearance celebrating Philipnova's revival to sub-infection. He made an off screen appearance in the 2008 VakamaTK's Comics Christmas Comic. Steve has also appeared in RZ form in Project Unlikely, Rogwiz's Comic Studios and Ravnica: City Of Guilds with Phil. He also made a cameo in the comic BZPowertron as well. In Toa Keetongu of Ice's Cookin' With Makuta season one. Phil made a comic that showed Steve ending up as a soufle. Albeit rather foul tempered and foul mouthed. He ended up walking away. Angerly explaining that he was not food. Trivia *Steve is based on Road Raged influenced drivers, the Turrets Guy and Eric Cartman from South Park. *Steve was supposed to be a one shot character, but became a full fledged character in the second series *Steve's entire family swears. Hence why he swears at a constent. *This Steve should not be confused the other Steve from Exo's Comics and Project Klinkerpoop, a Noobish, invisible Matoran that serves as a narrator and messes up comics in various ways. *Steve appears in Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness voiced by Phil. *Steve is (moreorless) Phil's mascot character alongside Tahu Nuva due to the frequency of his appearances. *Steve is apparently Gavla's favorite character in the series. Category:Comic Characters Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0